


We Were Gods

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Dipper, Dark Dipper Pines, Dark!Dipper, Eyes on fire, Older Dipper Pines, Revenge, While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself., mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: “In my opinion the most dangerous type of people…..”She raised a hand to her throat, letting out a cough.“Are the ones that have nothing to lose.”Dipper wasn't a willing player of the game but now that he's been dragged in he plans on fighting tooth and nail to reach the top... To be the one pulling the strings for once. What was the saying? Revenge was a dish best served cold.... and Dipper did so love frozen treats.





	We Were Gods

Raindrops bounced off smooth stone as the heavens themselves let out a roar. The storm had been going on strong for over an hour and showed no signs of lessening.

In the shadows of the streets walked a figure in a rather dull looking rain jacket, hood pulled over as to hide his features. The few cars that passed didn’t seem to notice or care about them as more than a few puddles splashed, soaking the uncovered pants of the wanderer… but he didn’t care. He just couldn’t be late, couldn’t afford it… it had taken months of planning to get this far. Every detail had been planned, every bit of coin needed were dropped into little greedy palms, and now he had the pieces in place… he was ready to declare checkmate… just needed to move one last pawn…..

Well there would be more games after this, many many more, but it was important to celebrate victories when one encountered them. 

But he wasn’t about to celebrate early… He had important issues that needed solving.

The small cafe wasn’t where one would expect a meeting involving assassins would take place, no, it looked far more suited to host a study party between friends or a group of preteens talking about their future. The perfect little place had fallen on hard times and was eager for any amount of funding it could get and lucky for them Dipper had just enough saved up to book the owner an all expense paid permanent vacation to Cuba….. After a favour was done of course.

He hesitated outside the wooden doors…. Once he stepped in there would be no turning back. He closed his eyes. Is this what he wanted? Of course it was but….. He knew it's not what they would have. They would have wanted him to turn around, go home, start a normal life.

He glanced behind him and saw it….. The small blue SUV that had the dent on the side of the passengers door. The same one that he saw driving off as his home burned…. As everything burned……

A bell gave a small chime as he walked in and the women at the counter looked up.

“Hi, I’m Tyrone Smith, I believe me and a coworker had a table booked.”

She gave a nod and smiled

“Right this way sir.”

She lead him upstairs, past the only other people besides her, him, and…..

It was a small room, the table looked to be made of oak and the chairs of maple. A women sat in one of them, eyes glancing over the menu as she sipped from her coffee…. Assuming it was that.

“Your table sir. Just pull the wire if you need me, I’ll be downstairs.” She gave a nod and headed up, leaving the two of them.

“So youre the one interested in pest control?” She didn’t glance up.

“I am. The pests are nasty little things, I haven’t gotten much sleep trying to deal with them. “

“Shame. There are many types of pest control, had one in mind?”

“Poison would do fine.”

“A job like that? I could come over for a look.. So the cost of transportation… then theres the cost of the traps… poison….aftermath check up… are you prepared to pay that?”

Dipper gave a nod

‘These are very dangerous pests….. I would even say that only mankind can rival them.”

“Thats a bold claim….” She sipped her drink once more.

“I know a lot of dangerous things….. Animals and people….” He glared down at the table.

“So do I, its my job…”

“Well then… tell me…. What's the most dangerous type of thing?”

She finally looked over at him. Eyes widened briefly

“Someone who thinks they’re smart.” She looks around and Dipper smirks, leaning back on his chair.

“I have a different answer.”

“And what would that be?” She glanced out the window, looking for anything on the roofs or windows across the street that reflected light. 

“In my opinion the most dangerous type of people…..”

She raised a hand to her throat, letting out a cough.

“Are the ones that have nothing to lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little snippit, I may write more chapters or maybe it will stay this one thing, what would you guys want? I’m so sick and tired of Dipper being written as a doormat that this fic is sorta a response to that. Whenever I go on ao3 ten to one it's going to have omega dipper or deer dips on the front page and the boy deserves better than that. So here we go, a fic dedicated to Dipper being the little badass we saw in the season finale. I’m not saying what he's doing is right, no I know full well this is dark Dips but dark dips makes a whole lot more sense than deer Dips, fight me.


End file.
